Don't have to be Alone"
by Mill-chan
Summary: A T/R short Romance fic set in the Tenchi in Tokyo Episode "Ryoko's Big Date"


"Don't have to be alone" by Anime Writer 2000 Tenchi in Tokyo Fanfiction PG Romance/Humor A/U T/R Fic.  
  
Disclaimer:A regular boring disclaimer , I don't own Tenchi or any of the characters ,you know the rest.  
  
Summary: "Don't have to be alone"  
It's a A/U fic based on Ryoko's big date from Tenchi in Tokyo ,what would have happened if Sakuya would never had passed trough that part of the park where Tenchi was & Ryoko would have stayed a little longer ,I think this is as original as they come.  
  
A/N:If you have read my other fics they all seemed a little long,well this is my exception this one is as small as I make fics, I think is sweet & any T/R fan can enjoy it ,Ok well R+R please & all R's & F's are welcome as always ,sorry Sakuya/Tenchi fans & hint of lemon at the end but nothing bad don't you think that's why this fic is rated PG well enjoy.  
  
"Don't have to be alone"  
  
It had been a long & fun Sunday full of surprises,for Ryoko that is ,she was having the time of her life but for Tenchi it was another story he wasn't enjoying himself at all.  
After a few accidents in the day like Ryoko eating 30 pounds of food leaving Tenchi broke,destroying a game in the arcade,taking pictures in the id booth because it was easier than waiting in the picture booth line for a few hours,burning up the Karioke place for getting a score of 28/100 ,everithing had gone wrong & Ryoko didn't even care she just got ticked destroyed the place & kept walking happily a few seconds later.  
  
*Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.This is getting out of control maybe I should had called Sakuya instead*Tenchi thought.  
  
Night came Tenchi & Ryoko reached a bridge with the beautiful view of the city below.  
"Hey Tenchi,isn't this been fun ,huh,were are we going next?"Ryoko asked exitedly.  
  
"Ryoko,maybe it's been fun for you but you just caused trouble as usual & made me pass tru allot of embarrising stuff to,when are you going to learn to behave like the adult you are "he said dissopointed.  
  
That's when he noticed it,he was speechless ,this morning when Ryoko came all dressed up & looking really mature ,but appearances can fool you because she acted like the same old Ryoko ,the same one he met 2 years ago ,but there was something different about her that night,she was actually wearing makeup ,the pearlish color sparkled over her lips ,& they shined with the night sky.  
  
She looked dissopointed & seemed hurt at his coment.He kept staring at her until she finally noticed.  
"Hey Tenchi,why do you keep staring at me like that is something wrong"she said annoyed.  
  
Tenchi just started laughing.  
"No Ryoko nothing's wrong "he said getting closer to her.  
"So Ryoko where do you want to go next?"he said.  
Ryoko smiled & soon after he asked her to give him her hand so they colud walk together to the park.  
Ryoko turned crimson ,she was shocked & happy.  
They kept walking happily to the park center where there was a fountain.But Tenchi forgot 1 thing: Sakuya.  
  
  
Soon after they arrived at the fountain not walking but running hand in hand happily .She just looked so beautiful with her face all brighted up with joy.With her big golden eyes & her huge smile that crossed her face.They both sat on the fountain talking & laughing just having a good time when Tenchi decided to get some refreshments.  
  
*But he just took my hand nothing special about that,we just holded hands thats all*though a very pleased & happy Ryoko.  
  
*Ryoko sure was fun tonight,& we finally found a way to have fun for both of us not just her,this date really means allot to her*he tought bringing the sodas from the machine to were Ryoko was.  
  
  
*I don't think he's coming *thought Sakuya holding her book,after hours of waiting she decided to go home ,she was thinking about taking the park route home were the fountain was but taking the other way was easier & less dangerous it was dark afterall ,so sadly Sakuya went home.  
*Maybe I can call Tenchi tomorrow *she tought before leaving.  
  
  
Back at the fountain ,Ryoko finished her coke,she drank it all in one big gulp.  
"Boy,I was thirsty Tenchi".  
It was about 7:30 PM now.  
"So Ryoko ,where do you want to go next?"asked Tenchi.  
Ryoko's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.  
"Oh Tenchi you're so sweet,but it's getting late & I think I better be hitting the sack soon,I had too much fun today,hey maybe we can do this another time or something"she said happily already beggining to float away.  
"Well Ok Ryoko but we can stay here a little more time if you want"said Tenchi.  
"Ok,Tenchi a few more minutes won't hurt I guess"she said floating down.  
"Yeah Ryoko,we can have fun as long as you don't try to seduce me "Tenchi said laughing nerviously.  
They both sat down & started to laugh at the pictures they took of eachother,then they stared at the night sky.  
  
"Hey Ryoko are you in here ,please answer me,I'm coming in"said Sasami with her cabbit not far behind.  
She opened the door to Ryoko's messy room,& Ryoko was nowhere to be found .  
"Where can she be"Sasami said but something caught her attention it was some makeup Ryoko left behind,a sparkling lipstick.  
"Wow it's so pretty" Sasami said.  
  
Downstairs  
"Where could that Ryoko be,Urrrgh shes probably doing something with Lord Tenchi both of them all alone somewhere ,wait till I get my hands on her"growled a mad Ayeka.  
Everyone sweatdroped  
"Yeah ,I don't think she'll miss dinner just for anithing"said Kiyone.  
"You're right Kiyoni ,I wonder where she can be"said Mihoshi worridly.  
"I think I saw her leave this morning about 10:00 AM,she was all dressed up but she didn't say where she was going"said Washu.  
"Wait till she comes home ,I'll kill her if she was with Lord Tenchi"those were the last words the mad princess Ayeka said.  
  
  
"Oh,Tenchi,this is so Romantic ,the stars are sparkling,the moon is shinning,& we are all alone in this Romantic spot"pointed out Ryoko ,with a small hint of seduction in her voice.  
"Well yeah" said Tenchi nerviously.  
"Tenchi if you only knew how much I love you,I wish you would feel the same way towards me"said Ryoko sadly.  
"Ryoko I do love you but I don't think it's in that kind of way ,maybe if you just wait a while I can decide"he said.  
"But Tenchi ,im tired of waiting,but I'll be patient if you promise me you'll decide soon"she said.  
"Ok,Ryoko I promise"he said staring deeply into her golden eyes.  
There was something about her that night ,she looked so gorgeous.  
*Maybe I should decide now,if I keep keeping it for later,I'll dye single*he tought.  
"So Ryoko ,how's everyone back at home doing?"he asked.  
"Fine as usual,but that spoiled princess is getting more annoying every day ,I think it's time I teached her a lesson"Ryoko said tighting her fist.  
"Oh come on Ryoko ,she's not so bad ,why don't you just try to get along with her instead of trying to kill her" he said nerviously.  
"But Tenchi we mostly fight for you ,maybe if you decide we would not fight so much"Ryoko said holding onto Tenchis arm.  
"Well ugh"Tenchi didn't know what to say it looked like every conversation they had always came to this matter ,who would he choose.  
"Tenchi I'm serious you always try to hide it but I don't want to wait forever maybe I should just go & be a Space Pirate again"she said getting angry.  
"Ryoko no,you might get hurt & even dye ,you won't have friends there to help you"he said.  
"Ok Tenchi I give up you win"she sat down in a sigh ,staring at the water with her reflection beneath her when she felt something.  
Tenchi put his hand on her chin & made her look strait into his eyes.  
"Ryoko I don't want you to be alone again,I won't let you go"*Maybe she's right I should decide now whats the worst that can happen that I would like having Ryoko around me more plus I finally get this off my chest,I'm sure miss Ayeka would understand & this would stop the continous fight over who I get to choose* he tought getting closer to kiss Ryoko.  
*Huh,this can't be happening ,Tenchi leaning over to kiss ME,come on Ryoko pull you're self together & lean over to him *she tought doing just that.  
They finally kissed ,neither of them ever tought it would feel so good,he decided right there he was going to stay with Ryoko.  
When they finally broke the kiss Ryoko just stared at him she never tought he could be such a good kisser,she slowly started to blush.  
"You know what Tenchi,now I love you even more"she said crying.  
Tenchi held her in his arms.  
"Ryoko why are you crying?" he asked her.  
"Tenchi I'm just so happy you love me to,of all my attempts to get you to love me they all failed & now finally you do love me for real not just in my dreams".  
"Ryoko,this is just the begining of our new lives ,I promise I will start loving you more than just a friend from right now,one things strait I wont let you be alone in life ever again"he said with a caring smile.  
"Tenchi,thanks,I'll wait patiently till you say you really love me like you're girlfriend or mate,but now I just want one thing that would make me very happy"she said.  
"And what could that be Ryoko?"he asked.  
"Well my dear Tenchi I would want more than anithing to break the good news to Miss Ayeka"she finished laughing evily.  
Tenchi sweatdroped  
"Come on Ryoko let's go home,I think you need a good sleep"he said.  
"Which home ours or you're apartment?"she asked.  
"My apartment of course"he said.  
"OK Tenchi I promise you're life will never be boring ever again"Ryoko said grining seductevly as the two walked off togheter holding hands,it was the beggining of a blossoming realitionship .  
*I know a way we can make our relationship grow fast over night*Ryoko tought with a grin.  
And as for Sakuya she stayed friends with Tenchi & lets just say Ayeka wasn't too happy about Tenchi & Ryoko.  
  
Owari  
  
  
A/N:What did you guys think ,I tried to keep it short,& incase you're wondering ,Sakuya was a real person in this fic not a shadow.Remeber it's a A/U fic afterall.R+R please or F or R whatever,well anyway thanks for reading. 


End file.
